The Pain Never Ends
by jenn1324
Summary: Sakura and her brother live with an abusive father, Sakura will do anything to keep her little brother from being hurt but her pain never stops in school the popular kids give her and Hinata hell, especially Sasuke. SasuSaku lemon,rape,abuse,self abuse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I keep getting new ideas so here ya go

1: Never ending hurt

She sat in her room she heard the door open and her father stormed in madly he slammed her bedroom door open putting a hole in the wall he slammed it shut and picked her up by the hair and said 'You good for nothing little slut! Just like your mother!" she smelled no drink on his breath then she thought " This is for Kai, This is for Kai" her name was Sakura Haruno she just turned 17 about 5 months ago she had a 14 year old brother who loved her a

lot his name was Kai Haruno he knew she protected him with all she had not once had he ever been hit by his father he was just ignored Sakura got beat up so badly at home and at school she had a lot of problems too people always beat her and her best friend her only friend Hinata up the worst one was Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura just heard her rib crack she winced as she was thrown against a wall being held by her neck , Sakura had a plan to take Kai and runaway she worked 2 jobs to have enough money for an apartment Hinata was going to move in to her mother ignored her constantly and hated her but never went as far as to beat her up like Sakura was for Sakura's 16th birthday she got a car but that was before her father was like this, he was an abusive alcoholic the only salvation she got was when she was with Hinata and Kai she never left the house without Kai in fear of him being hurt he didn't mind Hinata he knew how she felt and she understood him well both being ignored Hinata loved Kai like her own little brother and she worked 2 jobs as well to get an apartment for the 3 hell even Kai worked a job on the weekends babysitting much to Sakura's protest , Sakura's father punched her across the face and she thought "damn I'll never be able to cover this black eye up I guess I have to lie." Her father dropped her on the ground and pulled off his belt and he demanded "Take off the shirt whore." She did she knew what was coming her hit her on the back with the belt then again on the stomach tearing a new wound in her flesh he beat her repeatedly until there were about 50 large wounds on her back 10 on each side 5 on each leg 2 on each arm and 20 on the stomach there was blood all over and Sakura was laying in a pool of it about to pass out her father put the belt back on and stormed out of the room and out of the house he slammed both doors she heard a distinct screech of the brakes as her pulled out and sped off in the car just then the door to her room opened up she knew it was her brother he dropped his bag with a soft thud on the ground and ran over, he kneeled beside her he knew the drill he grabbed out her cell phone since his was in his bag he shakily pressed speed dial 1 and brought it up to his ear "He-Hello?" then he said shakily "Hinata-chan come over now please Sakura he-he –he choked out a sob- hurt her again." Then she said 'o-Okay i-I'll b-be r-right ov-over." He heard the car door slam through the phone she didn't live far he hung up and put the phone on the ground pulling his older sisters head to his lap he said "Why do you do this Sakura he'd go so much easier on you?" then Sakura said weakly from blood loss "I-Its ok, I'm used to it and besides you shouldn't have to go through this. We're moving out soon anyways." He nodded and put her black blanket over her body she smiled at him and sat up then she said "Will you grab me a sweatshirt?" he nodded and got up walking over to her closet she had a multitude of sweatshirts that were way over sized he pulled out her black one and brought it over to her she pulled it on just as the door opened and Hinata ran in she hugged Kai quickly and then half hugged Sakura she knew what happened then she said examining her face "S-Sakura-chan w-we ha-have g-gym t-tomorrow ." then Sakura shrugged and said "Who cares maybe if they see I'm already beaten up they will go easy." Then Kai said "Sasuke's still beating you up? I don't understand his brother is like my best friend!" then Sakura said "they know of no relation. Anyways lets got to the park." Then Hinata said "W-wash yo-your fa-face f-first." She nodded and went to the bathroom she locked the door walked her face she looked in the mirror, an image that haunted her, her mother's face staring back tears fell from Sakura's eyes she went to the drawer where she hid her razor blade she made around 12 swift cuts on her wrists she put the razor blade back and looked in the mirror again wiping the tears and putting a lot of black make up on to make it look like she didn't have a black eye it didn't work that well but she didn't care she made sure the cuts stopped bleeding and the sleeve went over her hand completely she walked out Hinata was sitting on the couch and Kai was on the phone it really was ironic the man who made her school life nearly impossible had a little brother and it was her little brothers best friend since they were 3 Sasuke didn't know that Sakura was his older sister he knew her first name but that was it besides her and Hinata were referred to as "emo girls" then Kai said "Okay, I'll ask my sister to drive me now bye!" then he said "Sakura, can I got to Haku's house?" then Sakura said "Sure we'll drop you off, but hey remember I don't want Sasuke to know you're my little brother, okay?" he nodded and grabbed his back and went outside the door Hinata followed Sakura knew her father wouldn't be home today or tomorrow probably so there was no problem Sakura got in the driver seat of her car Hinata in the passenger and Kai in the back though Sakura didn't know Sasuke's little brother ,Haku , knew that Sakura got beat up just didn't know her name that would change tonight Kai thought "since I can't save her at home I'll do my best for her at school." Sakura put up her hood and started driving her old impala to Haku and Sasuke's house she got to the house she pulled into the driveway Kai was getting out and Haku was at the door waving at him Kai waved back half heartedly at that moment Haku knew what happened Kai walked to the drivers window said 'By love you sis, see ya Hinata-chan!"he waved at them Hinata waved too ad So did Sakura she said "I'll be back at 730 if you need me earlier you got the number. Have fun." With that he went to the door and Sakura started pulling out Kai and Haku waved from the door she smiled under her hood she drove away

(With Haku and Kai)

"Dude it happened again didn't it?" asked Haku Kai nodded then said "Dude your brother beats up my sister at school too." Haku narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's sleeping form on the couch then said "Wouldn't put it past him he's an idiot, but he only talks about this pink haired emo girl that he like to beat up." Then Kai said pulling out his vans wallet and showing him a picture of him and Sakura and said "You mean like this?" then Haku said "What the fuck why's he even beating up a girl anyways? Dude come on were gonna go kick his ass!" Haku threw a pillow in Sasuke's face then Sasuke said yawning "What do you want Haku I'm sleeping?" then Haku said "oh nothing you just beat up my best friends sister." Sasuke rolled over and said " I only beat up this little pink haired emo girl." Then Haku took the picture from Kai and shoved it in Sasuke's ace "You Ass! Is That her?" Sasuke opened his eyes to the picture and sat up and said "she wouldn't get beat up if she weren't an emo and dyed her hair fucking pink." Then Kai said "It's not dyed and she has reason to be like that." Then Haku said "Yeah you sick fuck her dad beats the fuck outta her." Then he covered his mouth quick as Kai glared at him for telling like he said never to do then Sasuke said "And you call me a sick fuck. What kinda dude beats up his daughter anyways." Then Haku said "You like Sakura." Sasuke glared and once again Haku covered his mouth again Kai knew his friend never lied and from the look on Sasuke's face it was true then Kai said "Then why do you make life hell for her?" then Sasuke lied and said "I don't know because its fun." Then Haku glared and so did Kai and Sasuke said sarcastically "Oh now I'm scared I got two 14 year olds that're gonna beat me up." Then Haku said "You're a jackass then he pulled on Kai's arm out the door of the house then Kai said " I'll call my sister we can go hang out at the park if ya want." Then Haku shrugged and patted his friends back 'Don't worry dude, I'll take care of my brother." Then Itachi pulled in he got out and walked up to them ruffling both of their hair 'and hows my little brother and his friend?" then Haku said "Hey Itachi can you do us a favor and help us beat the shit outta Sasuke?" then Itachi said "and why do you want to do that?" then Haku said "he beats up Kai's older sister in school." Then Itachi said 'He beats up a girl? Come on this is unacceptable, go tell Sasuke your gonna kick his ass then lure him out here." Then Haku said 'Thanks Itachi!' they rushed inside Sasuke was asleep again they rolled him off the couch he woke up and said "You little shits!" they ran around the house and Sasuke chased them they ran outside where itachi was waiting right outside the door for Sasuke they got behind Itachi the door flew open and Sasuke ran out Itachi tackled him to the ground and said "What's this I hear about you beating up a girl Sasuke?" Kai spotted his sister coming up the hill in the car she stopped in the driveway and both the fighting brothers stopped Sakura got out of the car completely forgetting Sasuke didn't know she was Kai's sister she didn't have her hood on either Kai ran over all three of the other boys stared at her she didn't notice she had a black eye and a cut upside her cheek then Kai said stopping in front of her "What is it sis?" she handed him his phone and said "Forgot something." Haku kneeled next to Sasuke's head and said "Dude that's the girl you've been beating up? She's hot!" then Kai said "Hey uh Saki?" then she said "Yeah?" then he said "can you take me and Haku to the park to hang out?" she shrugged and said "get in." she noticed Sasuke, Itachi and Haku all staring at her heart skipped a beat then Kai ran back over and said to them in a hushed tone "don't stare at her, come on Haku!" Haku got up and ran after Kai Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's for a minute her heart skipped a beat again and she hurriedly got into the car after the 14 year olds did she backed the car away and drove down the street she decided to forget it for now she'd deal with the beating later then she said "so you're the infamous Haku my brother talks about all the time, nice to finally meet you after 11 years." The boys started laughing they arrived at the park she parked and they all got out of the car then Sakura said "call me in about an hour." He nodded and they walked off Haku nuged Kai's rib as they seen 2 girls their age sitting under then he said "hey look bud there's Yuki and Harumi, I got Yuki." (I forgot to explain Haku's appearance he had long hair tied back like Itachi's he was the same height as Kai, and he had deep black eyes he had gray skinny jeans showing off his red boxers and a black studded belt he had a slipknot band t-shirt and black and gray checkered vans, and Kai had shaggy black hair that went about 3 inches up from his shoulder and his bangs covered his pale green eyes he had skinny jeans with a studded belt you could see his green and blue plaid boxers and a red Vans shirt and red converse and a black HIM tosel hat both were quite attractive and they were skaters) Yuki had long blond hair with brown streaks hazel eyes a plain orange shirt and a short black skirt with fishnet leggings and black and orange flame vans, and Harumi had short blue hair bangs swept over one eye completely black baggy cargos black high tops light blue/green eyes and a HIM band T-shirt then Kai said "No complaint dude." He smirked at Harumi who looked over she blushed and looked away giggling into her hand the boys walked over Haku walked over to Yuki and said 'how're ya doin?" she giggled and said smiling "fine you?" then he said "better if you'd hang out with me." Then she said "kay." With Kai) Kai said"Hey babe." Then she said "hey." Then he said "wanna hang out?" she blushed and said "uh sure." He smiled at her making her blush even more

(With Sakura and Hinata)

They were in the old part of the park that was rickety and old they sat on the swings a lot of the teenagers hung out there but it was almost completely deserted except for the people that just pulled up they knew them all too well (Sakura had a large baggy sweatshirt o and she only need and x- small and tight black jeans with chains hanging off and heavy eye makeup plain black vans as well , Hinata had on a purple tank top on top of a black one both ribbed and she had a baggy gray and black jacket on a purple headband on heavy eye makeup black and black high tops which were colored on with a purple design and tight holey gray jeans with a lime green and black studded belt the crew stepped out of the car without them noticing they consisted of Hyuuga Neji Hinata's cousin, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai they walked over and stopped in front of them Neji was the first to speak and he said making the 2 girls look up from talking quietly "Well, well, well, look who it is, the little emo girls." Sakura caught eyes with Sasuke for the third time today she looked away and stood up and tried to start walking but Sai grabbed her upper arm brusingly and said "Well looks like one of you already got beaten up today, that's ok." Hinata stayed sitting on the swing timidly then Neji grabbed her upper arm and made her stand just then Kai and Haku came walking through Haku saw it first and said narrowing his eyes "Stay here girls, Kai you see what I see?" then he said glaring hard at their back "Yeah I do, you 2 stay here." The 14 year olds started walking over then Haku yelled almost directly behind Sasuke and the others "What the fuck? Don't you 2 got anything better to do then beat up girls?" then Kai said "Yeah, faggots." They turned Neji turned around madly along with Sasuke and Sai Sakura sent them both a pleading look of get out of here Hinata mouthed it to them then Neji said " Who the fuck are you? And why the fuck do you care at all?" then Kai said "That's MY sister." Then Haku said "and Sasuke's my faggot brother." Sai looked at Sasuke then Sai said "Go run along and play tag or something." Then Kai said "Why don't you? Bitch." Sakura sent a look at him like stop then Sai said "Excuse me, I'm not sure I understood that one?" Kai gridded his teeth and said "Maybe you'll understand this one." He punched him square in the cheek the two 14 year old girls in the backround were cheering Harumi yelled "YEAH GO KAI-KUN!" then Yuki yelled "YEAH KICK HIS ASS!" Sai let got of Sakura and rubbed his cheek then Haku said to Neji "Let go of her fag." Then Neji started laughing and said 'Yeah I'm gonna listen to you. Your little brother sure is a dreamer there Sasuke." Sasuke chuckled and said "both of you don't you have something better to do then annoy us?" then Haku said "don't you have something better to do then to hurt girls, I mean the 14 year old have girlfriends and yet the 18 year olds don't. Sad wouldn't you agree Kai?" Kai nodded in agreement with a smirk on his face Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Sakura said something "Both of you go before you end up getting hurt too." Kai looked at her then walked back to her grabbing her arm pulling her Sasuke grabbed her upper arm Sakura winced tightly Kai let go seeing pulling her would only put her in more pain then Sakura mouthed "go." To them Sasuke squeezed harder then Haku said "Let go of them!" Sasuke gave them both a sadistic smirk and squeezed tighter then used his right hand to pick her up by the front of her sweat shirt he slammed her hard against the pole holing the swing set up she tried getting his hand off her it didn't work at all though she felt some of the cuts open again and sop out blood Kai watched in terror she never took her eyes off him then she said "Just go both of you!" Sasuke pulled her off the pole then slammed her even harder into it she groaned in pain her face contorted with an expression of pain then Haku said to Kai "I've never seen him hurt someone this bad before, it's like he isn't himself." Kai ignored him and said "put her down, you already got to see her hurt so stop you stupid bastard! And let Hinata go to!" then Sasuke chuckled and dropped Sakura to the ground as her back slid down the pole she felt even more of the wounds open her eyes shut in pain then Sasuke said "Ahh let her go Neji well continue this tomorrow." Then Kai said "The hell you will." He started over to help Sakura up and Neji threw HInata on the ground making her clutch her arm in pain Haku started helping her up then Sai said sarcastically as the 3 boys watched in amusement "Oh no I think we hurt them guys." Then Sasuke said "what a shame, don't you think Neji?" then Neji said "Indeed." Then the 2 14 year old girls ran over and Harumi said "What kind of Sick bastards are you 3?" he went over with Kai helping Sakura up then Yuki said "Damn you guys are the worst people in the world!" she started helping Hinata up all three laughed sadistically and Neji said "wow we care so much what you think. Come on guys lets go find the hot girls." Sai and Neji walked away and Sasuke yelled "I'll meet you guys there I'm gonna stay for a few." The nodded and waved as they walked away when the vanished Sasuke , Haku said "Oh just leave Sasuke you and your faggot friends did enough, just leave them alone now." Then he said smirking "colorful language, but sorry kid we're leaving I don't trust these 2 with yo-"then Sakura said wobbily standing up and staring him down " You don't trust us watching him when you're the person that made our lives hell, at least he know how to treat a fellow human being unlike you , you're just a stupid bastard that gets kicks out of seeing someone crumble, you sicko!" he smirked down at her he was probably a foot taller than her she stared up at him both having glares but for Sasuke it wasn't a death glare for Sakura it was though then Sakura continued "Y'know I feel sorry for the poor guy that ends up with you." He frowned and then 14 year old laughed it was her turn to smirk he got pissed and pushed her down and scoffed "Pathetic." He turned to walk away and she said "oh really I'm pathetic? At least I'm not getting kick out of beating up people who can't fight back!" Sasuke turned around and stared down at her she started getting up he watched her there was blood soaking through her jeans blood dripping out of her sleeves and there was a puddle of blood where she was sitting for just a few seconds Sasuke glared at her and grabbed his little brothers arm pulling him up Yuki gave him a hug before he started to walk away grudgingly saying bye to them all he apologized to the 17 year olds for his brother Sasuke pulled him away Kai stood up with Harumi hugging her and saying good byes Sakura and Hinata started walking to the car Hinata still clutching her sore arm

(With Sasuke and Haku )

"You don't really do it for fun do you sasuke, I saw that look in your eyes when you slammed her against that pole, you do it because your stupid friends think it's cool." Then Sasuke said "so what if I do, she hates me so what's the difference?" then Haku said sarcastically "Ohhh boo hoo poor little Sasuke likes a gir that hates him because he makes her life a living hell, poor boy." Then Sasuke said "shut up you dint understand-" then Haku said "no you idiot you don't understand it started because when you were in 3 grade teasing her ment you liked her and you never grew out of it so now it just got worse and worse, didn't it?" then Sasuke said "it has nothing to do with that it has to do with my damn reputation." Then Haku said sarcastically "Oh no what'll people think if they don't see you with a whore? Y'know I liked you better when I could look up to you as a great guy, but I have no damn intention on being another one of you!" then he started walking in and opposite direction then he started running then Sasuke started thinking "ahh damn I hate it when the 14 year old is right!" he started running after his little brother

Just a prologue basically join me next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chap 2: Hell on earth

Sakura just got back to their house her father wasn't there she was glad then she said to Kai "You

should've left when I told you to you could've gotten hurt. Next time it happens ignore it please I'm

begging you Ka-kun" then he said "But-" then she said pleadingly "Please?" he looked at the ground and

said "yeah." She hugged him and said "thank you, we won't be here much longer I promise, we'll all

have a better life." He hugged her back he was the same size as her Sakura was only about 5 ft tall and

Hinata was a little taller but not much about 5 ft 3 in then she said "go get a shower I'll make some

food, dad won't be home tonight probably." He nodded and walked out of the room she walking into

the kitchen she made some dinner for him and her nothing to fancy just some spaghetti and sauce Kai

came in, in shorts and no shirt he was pretty muscular for 14 Haku was the same way then Sakura said

"foods on the table I'm going to get a shower now." Then he said "thanks sis. Kay." She walked up the

stairs she grabbed a white t-shirt of her brothers and a pair of his shorts she always stole his clothes for

pajamas he didn't care Sakura grabbed a towel to she walked to the bath room she locked the bathroom

door stripped down and turned the water on she watched bloody water flow down the drain she

lathered soap it stung her cuts but she knew it was working to clean them though she pushed through

the pain or it then she washed her hair she rinsed she turned the water off ad stepped out of the

shower she dried herself she was sure to use the towel that had already had endless blood stains on it

so not to get any more dirty she put her clothes on and walked out into the kitchen grabbing her food

she walked up the stairs to Kai's room she grabbed her backpack on the way she sat next to him on the

bed this was a mostly every night thing their father would leave she would make dinner and sit in Kai's

room with him on his bed ate then did homework she finished eating then they did homework then

Sakura hugged him and checked the time it was 11 23 then she said "Not past 12 kay?" he nodded and

said "love ya sis." They hugged each other and Sakura said "Love you to bro." she walked into her own

room and fell asleep as soon as she got under the covers

The next morning Sakura put a gym bag together for herself she put on black cargos and a purple

sweatshirt with purple converse going all the way up to her knee she put o her heavy black make up and

put her hair in a high ponytail grabbed her gym and schoolbag she walked to Kai's room he was lacing up

his shoes now he was wearing tight black jeans showing his black boxers he was wearing a silver studded

belt and a misfits t-shirt he shook out his hair and grabbed his bags following her to the kitchen she had

pancakes mad for him and she grabbed an apple he ate the pancakes quickly and they went to the car

while she was eating her apple he sat shot gun she started the car and backed out she drove to the

middle school of which he and Haku were in 8th grade he got out og the car and said through the

window 'Bye love ya Saki." Then she said waving love you to "Ka, remember you're coming on a bus to

my school with Haku for basketball practice." He nodded and Haku came up waved at Sakura and said

"hey!" then she said "hey!" then they both ran off she smiled and drove to the high school she parked

next to Hinata's old bronco Hinata got out and walked over to Sakura who was getting out now then

Sakura said "Hey Hina." Then Hinata said "He-Hello Sa-Saki." Then a blond dude with blue eyes and scars

like whiskers on his face said stopping "Hey um this is Konohoa High, right?" then Sakura said "Yeah, I'm

Sakura and this is Hinata." Then he said 'I'm Naruto, you guys wouldn't care if I hung out right?" they

looked at each other and Sakura said "Why not but I have to warn you we're the ones who get beat up

all the time." Then Naruto said "Well not anymore you guys are my first official friends here and no one

beats up my friends!" hug picked them both up in a huge hug Hinata turned red it was like love at first

sight with her Naruto didn't realize it but all the same he felt the same way he thought it was gas Naruto

put them down and Sakura said "do you have your schedual?" then he said "Yep!" he handed it to her

then she said "You have 4 classes with me and 5 classes with Hinata. We all have gym for 2 hours

today." Then he pulled them along "come on then!!" now to explain what Hinata had on she wore a

black tube top with corset lacings a gray tight jacket and tight stone washed holey blue jeans, and

Naruto wore a black ribbed beater an orange and black track jacket and black loose jeans then Sakura

said "Uh Naruto do you smoke?" then he said "Yeah why?" then Sakura said "I just wanted to know if

you guys wanted to kill time before our classes on the bleachers?" then he said "Hell yeah! I could use a

good smoke!!" Hinata nodded they lead him to the football field where the preps were hanging out on

the bleachers by the doors they stepped out of them all the preps stopped talking and glared at them as

they walked across the football field to the other wooden bleachers they sat down and lit up then

Naruto said taking his cigarette out of his mouth and blowing smoke out 'Those the stupid preps?" then

Sakura shook her head yes the old rickety bleachers squeaked as the wind moved them it wasn't a very

good town actually pretty poor and the school was for the bad kids or the under privileged or just the

ones parents could care less about the school never really cared if you skipped every day as long as you

didn't light the fire you pretty much passed the only teachers that even really did anything was gym, art

drama, chem., and music but mostly Sex ed you could really tell that teacher just loved making kids feel

uncomfortable then Sakura said "they like to push us around. Especially Sasuke Uchiha, I hate him soo

much!" then Naruto said "Sasuke Uchiha? Damn I haven't seen him in forever actually since 3rd grade."

Then Sakura said "Wait……OH MY GOSH NARUTO UZUMAKI?!" then he said "Yeah?.......SAKURA

HARUNO?! HINATA HYUUGA?!" they both nodded happily as he hugged them both again then Sakura

said "You look so different! Oh my gosh I cant believe it's actually you!" then he said "Yeah, I know you

guys look like total babes now!"they both giggled then they heard the bleachers creeking with footsteps

Sakura pushed the cigarette back into her mouth as she looked at the bottom of the steps Ino, Sai,

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Ami stood at the bottome the rest of the preps on the other side laughing and

scoffing Sasuke walked over to Sakura grabbing her arm roughly he pulled her up and Naruto stood up

as tall as Sasuke and said "Leave her alone teme." Everyone stayed silent Sasuke looked over at him and

said "Hey the dobes back." Neji turned his head and said "No way it's Narut-" they were inturupted with

Gai jumping up on the bleachers and twirling around like a little girl he skipped past and said "

minutes till gym lovely youthful kittys!!" then Neji said "We never speak of his again." Then Gai moon

walked by singing thriller by Michel Jackson then he did a flip and landed next to Hinata stitting

like a girl normally would then Lee started running around frantically yelling "GAI-SENSEI!! " then Gai

said "LEEEEEEE!" then Lee said GAI-SENSEIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Naruto giggled and walked over un noticed they

were hugging at the moment and the sunset was forming they were about to run into it when Naruto

pushed the scene display over and Gai and Lee fell over twitching then Naruto came back over and said

"continue Teme." Then Sasuke said ot thinking "Woah we've finally found the force of their being.-then

he snapped out of it and grabbed sakura's arm roughly- So what's up little emo girl?" he asked meanly

Sakura glared and sasuke grabbed her wrist roughly he usually humiliated her by showing everyone her

self inflicted cuts and her thought to be self inflicted cuts then they heard a rough evil sounding voice

calling Sakura's name Sakura froze in her place and stopped squirming her eyes grew wide then Hinata

stuttered "L-let h-her g-go Uc-Uchiha." He looked over at Hinata and dropped Sakura on the hard

bleachers roughly Sakura fell but scrambled up grabbed her backpack affectively forgetting her gym bag

and hopped over the rail on the side of the bleachers her knees almost buckled from the impact but she

kept running then a man appeared and smacked her back making it look affectionate but Sasuke could

tell that it even hurt her to stand right there his eyes softened after all he did still have a huge crush on

her though he was good at hiding it actually perfect but he knew Naruto knew after all he was his best

friend back then and they told each other everything the bell rang and everyone went inside except

Sasuke he said he'd meet them later on he caught Sakura's car pulling out and got into his car quickly to

follow and he did he could clearly see what made his blood boil at a stop light her father who was

driving slapped her hard (he could tell from how her head turned harshly ) in the face then he sped

farther down the road and stopped in a driveway he opened the door roughly (Sasuke sat a few houses

down watching) Sakura looked like she hesitated but got out a second later the older man grabbed her

and pushed her into the metal railing her face contorted and even from inside the car Sasuke could hear

a loud crack but was surprised when she didn't scream in pain he was positive he broke her rib he

knitted his eyebrows in anger he knew it would just get worse when the got inside so he turned the car

off in intent to watch through one of the many windows of the house it was all one floor but it was

decent size Sakura was coughing and bent over the railing from pain her father pushed her off the railing

and into the house harshly

the End thanks to my reviewers I took your advise and spaced it out! Till Next time 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry for the really long wait I accidently deleted it =( But here we go from where we left off!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Sasuke started walking over to the house he got to her driveway then he thought "I shouldn't be doing this would totally give away my cover for not liking her….**Wow….**wow what? **You know you're like the biggest bastard ever…..would you rather stop her from getting hurt or keep your rep. up? **……You're right I need to stop this, but what can I do? **Go knock on the door! Get her out here somehow!"** He walked over to the door he knocked

(Inside the house)

"Dad stop! Someone's knocking!!!" said Sakura then her father said "I don't care you little bitch you'll get what you fucking deserve!!"

he ripped off her tank top she had only a bra and pants on now then he slapped her across the face harshly you could hear a crack from how hard it was her eyes watered from the pain he grabbed her by the neck and rammed her harshly against the wall she pulled at his arm she couldn't breathe then he threw a fist into her gut he squeaked slightly then he punched her across the face she was going to have a fresh black eye

(Outside with Sasuke)

He heard to sets of wheels coming down the side walk he could tell they were skate boards he looked over and Kai and Haku were riding down the sidewalk on their skateboards laughing and doing tricks they stopped at the drive-way Kai looked up and saw Sasuke leaning on the railing he elbowed Haku in the rib while glaring at Sasuke.

Haku looked up and sighed they both walked over failing to notice Kai's father's car Kai walked up to him and demanded "What're you doing here, Uchiha?" then Sasuke said 'Hn. Shouldn't you kids be in school?" then Haku said "Shouldn't you be?" then Sasuke said "I don't have to be," Kai reached for the doorknob but Sasuke said "Your fathers in there, he's with Sakura. I can't get her to open the door." Kai growled

Then they all seen the doorknob turn and Sasuke pulled them out of the way of the door, he knew it would be her father their father stomped past not noticing them and leaving the door wide open, he got into his car and sped off into the opposite direction then Kai said "let's go I might need your help getting her up as much as I hate to admit it." He pulled Sasuke and Haku into the house they followed him to her room Kai looked inside then yelled "FUCK!!" the other 2 looked in the room was covered in blood

Sakura had blood all over her and was laying unconscious on the floor all their eyes widened Haku and Sasuke had no idea it was this bad, and Kai had never seen it this bad Sasuke was the first to wake from his shocked daze he walked into the room Kai got out his phone and pressed speed dial 1 Hinata answered "K-Kai wh-what's wr-wrong?" then Kai said"Sa-Sakura, she's really mess-the receiver went dead he knew she was coming

(IN THE SCHOOL)

Hinata hung up she stood up they were in a break from class for 10 minutes then Naruto said "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" then Hinata thought "If she's really messed up maybe I should have Naruto-kun come help" she grabbed his hand and didn't say anything she ran out the door with him in tow

(BACK AT SAKURA'S HOUSE)

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridle style the two 14 year olds were still shocked they didn't move an inch then Hinata bolted into the house pulling Naruto behind her she saw the 2 boys and ran past them into Sakura's room she saw all of the blood and looked around and thought "This is terrible I've never seen it this ba- Is that Sasuke?!" then Naruto said "What the hell Teme!?!? Did you do this!?!? If you did I'-" then Sasuke yelled "NO. You ass her father did it!" then Naruto said utterly confused 'What?" then Hinata said walking over to Sasuke who was still holding Sakura she looked at her face her face was cut quite a few times and she had a black eye already visable then Naruto said shaking his head while walking over "No her father didn't do this her…..her mom wouldn't let that happen……right?" then Kai's voice cut through

and said "our mom is dead….-his voice got louder- Hina who is this anyways?!" then Hinata said "I-I-It's o-our fr-friend K-Ka-kun, I-I di-didn't kn-know Sa-Sasuke wo-would b-be h-here……..I-I'm s-s-sorry." She bowed slightly turned to him now her eyes were watering then Kai started walking over and Kai not leaning on his friend anymore Haku fell over with a thud and quickly got up

everyone was looking at him then he said "I uh- there was a spider I killed it with uh my body." He smiled stupidly then Hinata said "Wh-Why're y-you ho-home f-from sc-school?" then Kai said " I was goin to the skate park and needed my card."

Then Sasuke said "You shouldn't have been here." Naruto nodded in agreement as did Hinata then Hinata said "K-Ka-kun wh-why d-don't y-you gu-guys wa-wait i-in th-the li-living room I'll wa-wake h-her u-up." Then Kai sighed and said 'lets go."

Sasuke laid Sakura down on her bed and Kai led them into the living room Hinata kneeled on the bed next to Sakura and said softly "Saki? S-Saki….wake up" Sakura's eyes twitched and opened slightly she groaned and said "Hina." Hinata nodded and Sakura sat up and cringed then Hinata said "S-Sasuke is h-here."

Sakura looked over at her shocked and shook her head "No way he hates me ." she looked so sad and disappointed when she said he hated her the truth was she was starting to like him a little she wasn't even sure why he hadn't changed the ways he acted

then Hinata said 'Ka-Kai, Ha-Haku a-and Na-Naruto-kun a-are h-here t-to." Then Sakura said "they should be in school."Hinata nodded and said "y-You sh-should g-go g-get a sh-shower yo-you're a-all bl-bloody."

Sakura nodded and swung her cut up legs off the bed she stood up wobbily threw her shirt on and walked from the room she decided to go downstairs first she walked down the steps and all the boys looked over

Sasuke thought "That looks like it hurts like a bitch but she still looks beautiful." The younger boys were playing games stopped and ran over both almost knocking her over in a hug then Naruto zoomed from the couch to Sakura and hugged her too then she said "Uh Ok? Why's everyone here?"

then Kai said "Sasuke was here waiting for you to answer at the door I came home with Haku. I called Hinata and she brought Naruto." Then Sakura said "Ok why was Sasuke here?" then he said 'Hn, I knew your father was gonna beat the shit out of you."

Then she said "What's the difference you do it anyways?" he just said "Hn." She looked at him

Read next time thanks for reading this time peeps /3

.:Jenn:.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Here we go

Chap 4: Friends?

It's been about a month since he was at her house seeing her battered and hurt he made a promise to her over the phone that he would only pretend to hurt her and he kept it, everyone was happy with it except Sakura her crush on him kept getting bigger and bigger it also stayed a secret just as Sasuke's was equal to hers

also Naruto asked Hinata out and Sakura and Hinata found an apartment they cant move in until August problem was that the month was now December so they had a while until they could leave

(Dec 1st night just so you know)

It was around 10 pm Kai was sleeping over Haku's house and Hinata was on a date so Sakura had nothing to do her father just beat her up and left so she left soon too she was wearing a black Blessthefall t-shirt and gray ripped up skinny jeans she had a studded belt on and a black zip up sweatshirt over her t-shirt her short pink hair back in 2 pigtails with her bangs covering her left eye and black vans

She was on her way to the park the moon was full, she got out of her car grabbing her keys she walked to the old part of the park admiring the shining moon she sat on the only good swing and rocked gently back and forth

(With Sasuke at a party)

"Hiii Sasu-kuuuuun" said Ino clinging onto him she had a short skirt and a shirt that only covered her breasts basically just a bandana across her chest and some terribly done make up, he scowled then Neji stumbled in and threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder

and said over the raging hip-hop music "Mannnn I loooove you, you got that I love you man!!' then Sasuke thought "Oh great Neji's high." Then Shikamaru said "Duuuuuude I thought you loved me?!?!" then Neji's said "Ohhh Yeahhh dude I do you know that!" then he whispered almost loudly to Sasuke 'He Thinks I love him! I'm just trying to get him into bed." Then he burst out laughing and Sai came in he started skipping across the room Neji and Shikamaru joined him and yelled "MY MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEIR LIKE IT'S BETTA THEN YOZ!!!"

Sasuke sighed as Karin came over in the exact same outfit with Ami by her side in the same

Sasuke pulled out his phone he'd gotten a text from Naruto he read it "_Dude where you at?"_ "I'm at a party." he texted back _"You know Sakura's alone, right? Nows your chance."_ With That Sasuke stood up and said "I have to go." "But Sasu-kuuuun."

The girls chorused Sasuke ignored and made his way outside to his car he lit up a cigarette and got into the car he started it up and drove off

(With Sakura)

Clouds drifted slowly across the moon, she smiled it really was a beautiful night the swings creaked she heard a car pull up it startled her so she looked over there was nothing there she looked back up at the moon then a voice from behind her made her jump again

"Hmm look potential rape victim." She looked over Sasuke was leaning against the pole of the swing set cigarette in his mouth smirking she hit him in the arm and said "Don't scare me like that!!"

then he said "don't come out to the old park at 11:30…. Why're you out here anyways?" she shrugged and said ' I didn't want to be home Hina is with Naruto and my brother is with yours." 'oh." He said nodding his head then he put his arm around her shoulder and said "come on well go to a club or something." She shook her head quickly then he said "why not?"

then she said " Cause…." Then he said 'Never been to one?" she looked down at her feet and nodded he chuckled then said "Come on there a band playing at the one downtown…..well drop your car off and go." Then she said "I umm…" he pushed the swing out of the way and pulled her towards the parking lot

(At Sakura's house)

Sasuke opened the car door for her to get out she said "thanks." He nodded and nudged her towards the door she walked over with him behind her she unlocked the door and pulled his hand to her room she cleaned it up and changed all the blankets

then she said 'Help me pick out something to wear." She opened up her closet she had a lot of clothes then he said "I'm not gay." (No offence to anyone I have no problems with anyone!!) then she said "Well what do woman wear to clubs?!"

He looked for a second time and saw a black belly shirt with writing that said sexy in cursive red and a black skirt he handed them to her and she said "Really?"

he nodded then she shrugged and said "kay I'm gonna get changed." He nodded and walked out of the room she changed and put a chain on the short black skirt,she put black make up on her face and put on a choker necklace she looked around for shoes that would work she found black 3 inch heels she put them on grabbed her H.I.M handbag/ purse and her black zip up

Sasuke was standing outside her door he came out and said fixing her pig-tail "How do I look?" then he thought "DAMN she's the definition of sexy." He shrugged and nodded then she said "kay." She wobbily walked towards the stairs

Then she almost fell down the stairs but Sasuke grabbed her waist and kept her from falling then he teased 'Wow you're graceful." She smacked his arm playfully and walked towards the door he put his arm around her shoulder again

She blushed and looked away he smirked then opened the passenger door and let her get in he closed it once he was sure she was inside he opened the door and got in the driver side he started driving and said while she was putting lipstick on

"I need to stop at my house first, I'm gonna change too." Then she said "Kay." He turned down his street and rode for a few seconds then he pulled into his driveway he got out of the car and so did she, she left her stuff in the car and wobbily walked with Sasuke to the front door

Sasuke walked in first and Haku said "ohh Sasuke got whore tonight?" then Sasuke said "Hn, shut it." Sakura walked in behind him and Haku's eyes widened and he tugged on Kais collar Sakura smiled at Haku

Kai looked and his eyes widened too then he said 'S-Saki?" Sasuke smirked watching them from the stairs then Kai said 'WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA YOU LOOK LIKE A WHORE!!!" Sakura poked him in the forehead

and then said "You have a sleepover and I go hang out with my friends, what you expect me to stay home?" then Kai said "I don't care put some damn clothes on!!" then Sakura said "Ok you tell me what to wear I'll tell you what to wear." Then Kai thought for a second

then said 'You look great Saki." Then she said "that's what I thought and besides I didn't even pick this out Sasuke-kun did." Kai glared over at Sasuke on the stairs Sasuke smirked then Haku said "How do you walk in those things?" then Sasuke said walking to his room 'She doesn't." then Itachi walked in and said

"Oh hey Sakura, what're you doing here?" then she said "Me and Sasuke-kun are going out." Then Itachi said 'Hmmm that's nice finally a classy girl and not some ho."

Then Sasuke came down in a green vans shirt and black baggy jeans he had green vans on he walked down the stairs Kai glared at him the whole way down Sasuke put his hand on her lower back and lead her back out the door with him

Kai growled then said through his teeth "Your brother is a bastard." Then Haku said "calm down dude……-then he shouted out- Hey Itachi ! Me and Kai are gonna go to the skate park!!" then Itachi came back in with a smirk and said "Yeah like I'm supposed to believe that, your not goin to a club sorry." Then Haku said "But Itachi he's gonna treat Sakura just like he always does!!" Kai was glaring at the ground he was really pissed then Itachi said "He wont Haku now both of you calm down. Shizune is comin over and I don't want her getting freaked out because you guys are over protective." Haku sighed then said "Can we get some pizza then?" then Itachi said "Yeah." He walked back into the kitchen then Kai grabbed Haku's collar and pulled him up the stairs he grabbed his skateboard on the way

Then Haku said when they got into his room "Dude what're we doing?" then Kai said opening the window "Listen we're following my sister lets go I know she wanted to see a band downtown so we'll go to that club that's probably where he took her." Then Haku said "Great idea Einstein but how're we gonna get there?" then Kai said with a smirk "What never rode a skateboard." Then Haku said "Lets call our girlfriends it'll score us points doing something dangerous!" Kai smacked him in the back of the head

"No you idiot I'm going to get my sister now either you get your fire ladder or we jump out the window!!" then Haku said digging under his bed "Fine Fine." The shoved the ladder out of the window and said "Lets go." Kai grabbed his bag and his skateboard and so did Haku he they threw their backpacks over their shoulders and Kai climbed down the ladder

Haku followed Kai, Kai reached into his back pack and pulled out his flashlight turned it on and jumped on his skate board just as Haku was pulling the ladder down and putting it in his backpack he jumped on his skateboard too

(ON THE WAY TO THE CLUB IT'S BOUT 30 MINUTES AWAY JUST SO YOU KNOW)

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura he said "Hn." Then she continued "Are you gonna end up getting drunk?" then he said "No," then she said "Kay, just wondering." He nodded he moved one of his hands off the wheel and put it around her shoulder he stopped at a light she smiled at him when he looked over

He looked into her eyes and she looked into his neither of them could moved but their faces started getting closed almost like a reflex their lips where millimeters apart when the car behind them honked Sakura squeaked slightly he turned his attention back to the rode and started driving again, he was fuming and his inner was yelling "**WHAT THE FUCK BASTARD YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED ONE MORE DAMN SECOND!?!?!?**Dude don't worry I mean we'll get another chance we're gonna be at a club all night."

(WITH ITACHI)

He opened the door to his girlfriend's bright smile he kissed her forehead lightly and said "Hey babe." She hugged him " Hi Ita-kun!" he cringed at her nickname for him he hated it then Itachi pulled her into the house and said "You can go in the living room, I'm getting my brother and his friend."

She smiled took off her flip-flops and set them by the door as he walked to the stairs he walked up the stairs he opened the door to his little brother's room and immediately felt the breeze of a cool Fall night then he walked back down the stairs then he said to his girlfriend of 2 years 'Hey babe you wanna go to a club?" then she said 'kay." Then he said "Come on." They put their shoes on and walked outside

He really wasn't mad he was just a tiny bit annoyed but he could understand that they were over protective since Sasuke's track record wasn't good with girls' emotions

(WITH HAKU AND KAI)

They were riding down the side walk about 20 minutes from the club still then Haku said "Hey Kai?" then Kai said "Yeah?" Haku asked "You know I don't think my brother would just play around with your sister." Then Kai said sarcastically "Oh yeah cause he never does that." They got to stairs they were taking a short cut to downtown they grinded down the railing

Haku jumped over a sewer so he wouldn't get his wheel stuck in the ridge they kept skating Kai shone his flashlight in the direction of where they were going then 10 miles wide by Escape the fate started playing Kai grabbed his phone from his pocket and said "Hello?" _"Ka-kun?" asked Sakura then Kai said "Yea what is it sis?" then Sakura said "Are you at the skate park or something I can barely hear you!" then Kai said "Uh yeah lets go with that." Then Sakura said ' Cut the bs Kai where are you?" then Kai pretended like he was breaking up "-static noise- Saki-static- I'm cutting –static- out." Then he hung up_

_(_Sakura and Sasuke in the car still)

"Little bastard." Sakura mumbled under her breath then Sasuke said "they're really bad a sneaking out I mean you have to close the window come on.' Then Sakura said "Knowing my brother he probably dragged your brother to the club." Then Sasuke said sarcastically "oh yeah they'll be able to get in."

Then Sakura said "I'll be pissed if they get in Bullet for my valentine is playing and its just a huge ass mosh, they'll end up getting like killed or something!!" then Sasuke said "They cant get in unless they have ID or are with someone that's 18." Then Sakura said "well that's good I'm not even 18." He looked at her and said "Are you serious?" then Sakura said "yeah I'm still 17 I'm like the youngest in the grade. Didn't you know that?" then he said teasingly "no, but that explains why you're so short" she smiled

He parked in the parking lot for the club they paid to go in and walked in the door Sasuke had his arm around her waist they got into the bar/concert area it wasn't a mosh just yet Sasuke kept his arm around her

They got to the bar and Sasuke got a beer from his brother's friend Sasori who was a bar tender then Sasuke said after taking a sip "try some." He knew she never had any before she looked at the bottle he was handing to her for a second

Then he said waving his hand in front of her face "Helllooo." She snapped out of it then said "Huh?" then he said 'Have some." He handed the bottle to her she took a sip then scrunched her face cutely and handed back to him "Its nasty." He chuckled

(With Itachi and Shizune in the car)

"Ita-kun," Shizune asked he looked at her and said "Yea?" then she asked "Where is Haku-kun and his friend?" then Itachi said "Their on their way to the club." She started freaking out about 14 year olds going to a club

(WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA…..SAKURA POV)

"Oh my gosh I'm sooooo nervous!!" then Sasuke asked me putting his hand on my lower back "You okay sweetheart?" I shook my head yes nervously

(Sasuke POV)

I wonder whats wrong with Sakura?

Thanks for reading till next time

.:Jenn:.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Chap 5: panda?

They were still in the club suddenly they both heard a voice it called out "SASUKE" it sounded feminine yet more tom boyish and Sakura could hear the click-clack of feet hitting the floor Sasuke turned around and thought 'It cant be." A girl with dark brown buns on the top of her head ran past and hugged Sasuke Sasuke hugged back Sakura watched them curiously they let go and said 'Ten-Ten what're you doing here?"

then she said "Hanging out I just got back I'm coming to your school next week." Then Sasuke said "Wait ...-he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her over- this is Sakura." Then TenTen said "Hey, I'm little Sasuke heres-at that she pinched his cheek and he glared darkly- big cousin TenTen." Sakura took her hand and shook it and she said 'I'm Sasuke's friend Sakura."

Then TenTen said "Ohh, -she turned her attention back to Sasuke- You're not still dating that bitch-y whore-y Karin right?" then Sasuke said "no, why?" then TenTen said 'She's over there I don't think she noticed you yet." Then Sasuke said 'Shit, Hey Ten-Ten Take Sakura upstairs I'll be up in a minute." Then Ten-Ten said 'Kay come on Saki!" then Sakura thought "I've known her for 10 minutes and she already has a nickname for me? Cool."

Ten-Ten pulled Sakura's hand up the steps where it was a bit calmer…..for right now when the bands come out you'd better watch the whole thing turns into a mosh pit. Sakura was talking to Ten-Ten walking randomly then suddenly Sakura felt herself get pushed down Ten-Ten turned angrily she already considered Sakura a friend so why wouldn't she be mad

There stood Ino, Ami, and Karin laughing there asses off then Ino said "You stupid emo fag I can't believe you actually thought that would look good on you!!" Then Ten-Ten yelled "YOU STUPID WHORE SHUT THE FUCKING FUCK UP!!!! NEXT TIME YOU PULL SHIT LIKE THIS ILL SLIT YOU DAMN THROAT!!!!" the 3 girls started laughing then Ten-Ten said "THAT'S IT." She pulled Sakura off the ground and tackled Ino and started punching her Ami and Karin tried to pulled her off Sakura ran over and pushed Karin off Ten-Ten then Karin punched Sakura across the face and Sakura punched her back

(With Sasuke)

He couldn't find Karin so he walked up the steps in attempt to find Sakura and Ten-Ten

(WITH SAKURA AND TENTEN)

Inos face was messed she had a fat lip a black eye and a bruised cheek, Sakura stopped at the top of the steps and looked wide eyed he couldn't believe that Sakura was actually punching the girl she'd been tormented by for years finally he woke from his daze and pulled Ten-Ten off of Ino and Sakura off of Karin all the girls got up and ran not even noticing Sasuke then Ten-Ten said "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!?!" then Sasuke said to Sakura ignoring Ten-Ten's rants "You okay?" she smiled and nodded then he said "Are you coming Ten-Ten I think it time to go." Ten-Ten sighed and nodded

(With Kai and Haku)

They were just reaching the parking lot of the club as Sasuke, Sakura and Ten-Ten were coming out Itachi and Shizune were tailing them easily as they were riding they didn't notice Sasuke, Sakura and Ten-Ten were almost to Sasuke's car Sakura tapped Sasuke's arm


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chap 6: Idc my place?

So they got into the car Kai stayed over Sasuke's so Sasuke dropped Sakura off at home she got a shower and went to bed happily she was really tired

(The Next morning)

Sasuke got out of the shower he got dressed and tiredly went down to breakfast surprised to see the rare sight of his mother cooking breakfast Mikoto looked over hearing him enter she smiled happily at her second eldest son she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then said "Sasuke-chan aren't you going to eat something?" he shook his head no then said "how long are you staying for?" then she said "3 weeks while your father is doing business here." Sasuke nodded and took a seat at the table then his mother said back facing him "How's school honey? Any new girlfriend?" then Sasuke said drinking a glass of water "Fine and I don't know maybe." Then Mikoto said "You don't know?" then Sasuke said "no." then she said "well do you like her?" she looked back at him and he nodded then she said "But she doesn't like you?" then Sasuke said "I don't know," then she asked "Well tell me what shes like at least hopefully not like that Karin girl you brought home a few months ago." Then Sasuke said "Uh her name is Sakura, she has pink hair and green eyes and Kai's her younger brother." Then Mikoto said "Sakura? Oi I haven't seen their mother in ages!" then Sasuke said "her mother died." Then Mikoto said turning around "What?" then Sasuke said "She died a while ago." Then Mikoto said "OH Sasuke-chan you'd better get to school!" Sasuke got up and started walking out the door and Mikoto called "Good luck with Sakura honey!" Sasuke grabbed his keys and walked out the door

(With Sakura)

She leaned against the shower wall letting her precious blood flow down the drain, her father had come home and was gone already. Tears slipped down Sakura's abused face as she longed for her life to return to normal and to get her loving father back that she once knew. She missed the man, she was a total daddy's girl when she was little and up until about a year ago. She turned the water off and started getting dressed despite the water droplets still moistening her skin she put on a System Of A Down t-shirt and a baggy-black sweatshirt over it and she threw on a pair of light blue torn up jeans, She put make up on and laced her shoes and walked out the door grabbing her backpack on the way out to her car she started her car her eye hurt so bad it was severely bruised she made her way to school parking her car in the lot next to Hinata's and walked to the bleachers where Naruto and Hinata were sitting smoking she sat down with them and Naruto said "WOAH Saki-chan! That looked like it hurt really bad!" then Hinata said "y-yeah," then Sakura said "it did and it still does, I need a smoke." Hinata handed her a cigarette and Sakura lit it with her skull-and-fire lighter and Sakura put her hood up

(With Sasuke)

He sat on the other side of the foot-ball field with his friends talking and smoking some weed he wasn't though he already had a terrible headache his eyes wandered to the three other people sitting opposite of them he seen a blond blur and a purple-black blur and a pink and black hooded blur he couldn't help but wonder why she was wearing her hood up then Neji said "Dude lets go beat them up! I mean look at them sitting over there copying us!" so they all walked over Sasuke following as well he would fake her beating today

(With Sakura HINATA POV)

I seen them walking over the people that almost daily made our lives even more of a hell I knew Sakura had already got beaten up this morning and couldn't handle it again so its time I stood up and took some charge and tell them what I've wanted to for so long, they kept getting closer with each step my stomach churned I looked at Sasuke he looked emotionless just like Sai and my cousin. "So much for not beating Sakura up anymore, Sasuke you're a faggot I hate you. All of you" I thought they started getting up on the bleachers Sasuke walked to Sakura and picked her up by her hoodie and I let lose "YOU FUCKING FAGGOTS!" I yelled making all of them look at me including Naruto and Sakura. Neji got closer and said "looks like the other freak wants some too." Suddenly when all I could see was Neji I seen Naruto come in front of me and punch Neji across the face and hard too I even cringed Sakura looked as a fight broke out I could see her face through the shade of the hood then Sai came up and started backing Neji and beating Naruto up so I kicked him where no boy even would fake pain he cover himself and bit his lip to silence his own scream I seen Sasuke let go of Sakura and start laughing his ass off and Naruto punched Neji's lights out so he was the last standing

(NARRATOR POV)

Sasuke continued to laugh and looked over at the bleachers they were still watching so Sasuke picked Sakura up again my the collar and said quietly "Why do you have your hood up?" then Sakura said quietly "no reason," then he said back "Ready to act?" she said "yes," back quietly she gave him a smile only he could see and started pretending to beat her up while her friends watched in awe they could see that it was fake but from the other bleachers it looked real when Sasuke was done he whispered "sorry," walking away and he helped Neji and Sai back to their bleachers

(KAKASHI CLASS)

"Okay kiddys new seats, were in groups of 2!" he started pointing to desks "In the back Uhh Sasuke, the seat in front of him Naruto, Next to Sasuke Hinata, and in front of Hinata uhmm lets go with Sakura in front of her Neji and next to him we'll leave empty and then in front of him Sai and next to him Ino." They all moved to their seats and they began the class in the middle Sasuke threw a note and it landed in Sakura's lap it said "Hey want to hang out later?-Sasuke" Sakura wrote back and handed it to him suddely "yeah sure where?-Sakura" then Sasuke said back "Idc my place?-Sasuke" then she said "Sure,-Sakura" and the talking went on for another while


	7. Chapter 7

Ahh! Back to my rightful place writing my lovely stories! I'm so very sorry for the horrible long wait! I regret it terribly I must say! However as a reward for waiting I'll try to put at least 6 chapters out by the end of the month and they shall all be lengthy!

Lets jump right in my faithful followers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chap 7: Where do we go now?

(NARRATOR POV)

So then these new seats have proven effective, Sasuke finally has some legitimate alone time with Sakura! Lovely, no? Sakura walked out to her car, which coincidently was parked next to Sasuke's, she gave him a sweet little smile as she opened up her car door and got in, Sasuke smiled back quite pleased with the fact that he'd have her alone for a while. All to himself! What a treat!

(SAKURA POV)

So I got into my car, and started it up- I then shot a text my brother's way asking him what he was doing after school. _"What're you doin later?"_ I started driving back home, Sasuke told me he'd call in about 45 minutes, I sure am glad about that because I reaaaally need to change if I want to make a good impression on him, this damn crush has plagued me for so long now! I just want him all to myself, "He'll never go for a chick like me-" I thought to myself as I pulled in the driveway, I finally received an answer from my brother saying _"Goin' to the park with Haku and the girls"_ "Perfect!" I thought, I'm almost certain Kai knows I like him I wish he didn't though, he doesn't like me being around Sasuke- not at all actually. He doesn't trust him with me one bit. "Time to get ready!" I thought excitedly as I ran to my room to pick out a cute outfit and then grab a shower.

(SASUKE POV)

So I finally get my time with Sakura, "I can't say anything to her yet though, I need to see if she likes me first..- What if she doesn't though.." that's the thought that's been bothering me since the 3rd grade. I need to pick up on something today I need her to give me a vibe- something to make me just a little confident that this won't end horribly. I walked into the house, and noticed not a soul was home. I called out my brothers' name,- Not one answer. I can't believe that I actually get her all to myself. What the hell are we gonna do though? I didn't think of that at all-great.

(NARRATOR POV)

Both Sakura and Sasuke rushed around getting ready, Sakura looked beautiful, tight black yoga pants with the word "Cutie" on the butt, and a plain black t-shirt, she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. She walked over to her mirror nervously suddenly very aware that she didn't have one blemish on her face for once, not a bruise nor a cut she smiled happily suddenly feeling just a little bit more certain of herself, she grabbed a pair of cute little tennis shoes-all black and put them on. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she felt extremely nervous again "oh god- just calm down Sakura, you'll be alrig-" "Hello?" said Sasuke, "Sorry, my phone was being an idiot- she giggled cutely into the phone-" Sasuke smiled and said " Are you coming over soon?" Sakura answered back "Yeah do you want me to come now?" then Sasuke answered with a simple " Aha." She smiled and said "ok! Bye Sasuke see you in a few! " she hung up and happily ran out to her car.

(AT SASUKES HOUSE 5 MINUTES LATER)

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Sasuke sighed and walked towards the door only to open it up to the pink haired girl, she smiled up at him and he gave a smirk back. "Well are you just gonna sit there or are you coming in?" she smiled and walked in behind him and he closed the door behind her, suddenly things felt very awkward. Both of them could feel it and Sasuke thought to himself "You've never been awkward before-get over it!" so he headed his own advice, and pulled her over to the couch to sit with him, she smiled at him once again and he said "You wanna watch a movie?" she nodded cutely and he asked "What do you wanna watch?" they skimmed through movies and suddenly Sakura noticed a scary one "Can we watch this?" "Sure," he answered back putting the DVD into the player and turning the big light out and walking over to the couch. They both sat awkwardly next to each other on the couch and finally 10 minutes into the movie Sakura's face was buried in her hands, this is when Sasuke thought **"Do it, she's scared pull her over here!" **he listened to his inners advice and pulled her gently against his chest by her waist. She looked up at him surprised and thought "He-he just did that! Yes! Now I don't have to do it awkwardly!" he looked down at her waiting to see her reaction, she smiled and laid her head against his chest, a few minutes later as another scary part came on she nearly jumped into his lap, then he teased "You wanted to watch this and you're scared half to death." She hit his chest, which of course didn't hurt him a bit "shush! I can't help it! It's scary!" she jumped again and finally he said "This is really uncomfortable.." suddenly her heart melted and she thought " he doesn't like me…" "Get up for a second," he said breaking her from her thoughts, she did so and he moved to a more comfortable position which was him leaning down on his side his arm propping him up then he said "ok, here" he pulled her down into the crevice he'd made for her and she suddenly felt relieved, her back was pressed against his chest and stomach and his arm draped over her. He slid his hand down her belly once and she giggled and said "Sasuke-kun! That tickles!" "Sasuke-kun" he thought smirking and said "Oh are you ticklish?" he teased her moving his finger over her tummy sweetly she giggled "Sasuke-kun! Stop!" she was giggling hard and squirming he pinned her down gently and tickled her tummy she giggled and said "Sasuke-kun!" finally after a few minutes he stopped tickling her, she now laid on her back with her side against his chest, he looked down at her the movie long forgotten now. Suddenly there was a silence, he looked down into her beautiful eyes and she stared back up into his deep black orbs. "Now's my chance!" he thought, she thought simultaneously "is he gonna-" he leaned down and her thoughts were forgotten his hand moved from her tummy to cradle her head his face was a centimeter from hers, their noses were almost touching. He pressed his lips against hers, the kiss was absolutely magical she felt perfect- complete and happy and he felt the same he had no more problems anymore- they were the only 2 people in the entire world. Suddenly her arms snaked around his neck pulling him down nice and close to her finally after minute of just their lips touching Sasuke pushed himself up onto his elbows, he looked down at her- suddenly he realized he was laying under him he smirked and finally Sakura looked up at him she was so nervous, she couldn't look him in the eye. He noticed this quickly and gently cupped her chin between his thumb and pointer finger pulling her to look up at him "What's wrong?" he asked in a gentle tone "No-nothing- I'm sorry.." she said softly "Sakura what's wrong?" he said getting slightly nervous her face turned red "I-It's nothing it's just…" then he finally caught on and he said "Was this your first kiss?" she nodded nervously and her face turned even more red. He chuckled and said "Babe its ok, it doesn't matter. You can be nervous." he gently caressed her face she smiled and pulled him down for a big hug she nuzzled against him happily.


End file.
